Aspheera
Queen Aspheera is the leader of the Pyro Vipers, and a Serpentine witch. She wants revenge on Master Wu for sealing her in the Ancient Pyramid a thousand years ago. History Early life A thousand years ago, she and the Pyro Vipers encountered the young Wu and Garmadon. She and Wu became friends but he betrayed her and the vipers by using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to imprison them in an Ancient Pyramid. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Wasted True Potential Aspheera appears in Zane’s vision, entering the Monastery of Spinjitzu and propelling Zane back with a blast of fire. When being asked what she wanted, she replies with “revenge.” The Belly of the Beast She appears in another one of Zane’s visions, this time fighting him in the cave beneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Booby Traps and How to Survive Them When the Ninja solve the puzzle, Aspheera is released from the tomb and begins fighting the Ninja, exclaiming that she wants revenge on the person who trapped her there. At first she appears de-powered and has black skin. She then begins to extract power from Kai, and she powers up, becoming golden. She also uses spinjitzu to combat the ninja. After powering up, Aspheera quickly chains the ninja. She then causes the pyramid to erupt, and she climbs onto the Fire Fang’s throne. Snaketastrophy Aspheera arrives in Ninjago City and begins to communicate with the other Pyro Vipers. She soon notices a sign advertising an exhibit for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu at the Ninjago Museum of History. She declares that she will use it to exact revenge on the “traitor” who locked her away. She soon notices Gayle Gossip and Vinny nearby and interrogates them on the location of the museum but Gayle refuses to tell while telling her the ninja will stop her. However, she tells her that they are trapped in the pyramids and demands answers on the museum while Gayle refuses, Vinny promptly tells her three blocks and Aspheera has them has them captured and their cameras broadcasting her actions. Appearances *70674 Fire Fang *70677 Land Bounty ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast” (dream) *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *106. "Snaketastrophy" Trivia *Aspheera is the fourth villain that knows how to do Spinjitzu, the first being Garmadon, the second being the Overlord, and the third being Doubloon. **Aspheera is the first Serpentine who has been seen using Spinjitzu. *Aspheera is the third known female Serpentine, the first being Selma and the second being Machia. **She is the only female Serpentine, however, who has a tail (Machia is shown having one only in the LEGO sets.) *According to a Ninjago magazine, she is an old friend of Master Wu. *She is the third main female villain after the The Preeminent and Harumi. *She is the third villain who stole Kai's power from him, the first was Chen, the second was Morro. *She is the second Serpentine main antagonist, the first being Pythor. *She succeeded Mambo the Fifth as leader of the Pyro Vipers. Gallery Aspheera .png Aspheera (HD).jpg AspheeraFacebookPic.jpg Aspheera-0.png|Animated form head.png|Aspheera's head Vs zane.png|Fighting Zane in his dream Asapheera.png|in the Intro Pyro viper.png|Fighting Zane in another dream Char show.png|Aspheera before she is empowered by Fire. wall puzzle.png|the puzzle on the wall Aspheera Spinjitzu.png|Aspheera doing Spinjitzu 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215619.408.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215604.179.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215810.825.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215406.714.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T220006.743.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215425.853.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214911.213.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214854.201.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214943.401.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215135.229.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T220215.075.png Screenshot_2019-06-10-13-51-20.png Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.40 AM.png|Lloyd vs. Aspheera Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.00 AM.png 20190704 162401 rmscr.jpg de:Aspheera Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Magic